Apache: The Vigilante of Gotham
by TheRedknight1994
Summary: My OC in the Dc universe plan on using a lot of heros and villians in this
1. Chapter 1

Apache: The Vigilante of Gotham

Chapter one

Now I know what all of you are thinking. Who are you? Where are you from? Then most importantly what happened to you? All are very good and appeasing questions. My real name is a mystery to even myself. I do not know my real parents. I was left to be an orphan for most of my infant life. Yes it was a very terrible state to be in. I do not remember those dreadful days. My sweet Native American nana adopted me at the young age of two years old. She gave me the name of Eagle meaning I was to be the guiding light and leader. Now my English name happened to be Justin meaning justice and fair. I thought went quite nicely together. Now my home was on the outskirts of Gotham City In the woodlands of the reservation for the Apache Indians. It was the most wonderful and fantastic place one could dream of for a young boy to grow up. Soon I realized the many struggles of the reservation with the constant annoyance of Mob bosses. They were always trying to buy our land for their personal gain. The Chief always refused. I grew up fast it seemed and my Indian brothers and sisters accepted me even though I was a white kid. Amazingly I never was treated differently or shown any type of hatred for the color of my skin, though it sometimes grew awkward learning of our past. I was trained in the way of the Apache warrior until I had finally reached nineteen. Then that one fateful day would change it all! It started out like any other day on the reservation slow and beautiful. The sun shining down into the valley to fill it with its warmth and beauty as its light danced across the earth. Then the sound of Cars could be heard coming down the gravel roads, leading straight to the reservation. This was not alarming to anyone because we were used to visitors. We also had vehicles of our own. Suddenly the craziness began! Streams and streams of bullets flew toward us! All anyone could do was run. I watched as my people were slaughtered and all I could do was run like a coward! I managed to grab my sweet nana as I ran to the building full of our weapons. I managed to find a Buck knife that I quickly tied to my leg with a holster, and began to run out of the building with my Nana following right behind. I saw as mobsters got out of their cars killing everyone they could! Then I saw him Mr. Falcone the head of all of Gothamkill them all I want no survivort want Black Mask to be Unhappy now would we?s throat! [From the side of course] He fell off of my Nana but it was too late he had already killed her. There I felt my heart die! I just ran as fast and as far as I could away from it all, I was a lonely nineteen year old man with nothing but a heart full rage and hatred. I managed to get away and somehow found myself in Gotham City there I vowed to get my revenge and kill the men who had killed my family and friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two I continued to train myself harder and harder I learned parkour to be able to fight and move faster. As for food and shelter well I lived in a rundown warehouse and really stole any food I could get. I saw a signal in the air in the shape of a Bat and knew exactly what it meant. Who hadn't heard of the batman? I laughed at the thought of him though. Not even he would stop me from killing every Mobster in Gotham! A few weeks had passed and I had managed to get a costume by buying enough fabric to make it. Yes I said buying. I actually started working at this construction site. It was a good workout and paid rather well. I even had my own apartment now. Although it was roach infested and smelled of asbestos, It was a cheap price and anything beat that warehouse. This place at least had running water! Anyway the costume making was easy. I knew exactly what I wanted. The layout was a completely black suit with a full facial mask and a white place over the eyes. That way I could see through it. Then I covered it with red war paint all over the face and chest and drew a red eagle on the back. As for weapons all I had was my buck knife! Call me crazy but I don't think that was going to get me very far. I had no idea where I could get weapons. I knew buying from villains or a thug was a bad idea. Only because they'd have a link to whom I was behind the costume. Then it hit me! I worked construction the materials were right in front of me the entire time. So from there I crafted my weapons. I made myself a Bow for distance fighting and crafted many arrows made of wood and sharp rocks or steel. I also made a quiver for my suit which was black with red war paint. Then I made a spear which I created a holster for in my suit. Finally I made my favorites! The very ones I was trained with the most. The weapons I would bring the mob to its knees! My weapon of choice Tomahawks. Each weapon meant a lot to me. Considering my people had used them. I knew they would be the perfect way to destroy the mob. I made a red utility belt to store my arrow heads, and holster my tomahawks in. That way they could be secure while I jumped from building to building. I had a rope with a lasso just in case I ever fell. That way I would have something to swing me to safety. I kept it tied to a second spear which gave me a chance to throw it through a wall or something. That way I could have a zip line if I couldn't jump to the next building, and it could help I fell as well. Then the hard part, now it was time to go on my first mission. As my first mission I wanted to choose something that would make a statement. Something that couldn't be mistaken as someone else's doing. The main problem I faced was knowledge. I had no idea where to begin. I guessed if I were to just suit up and go looking I should find a mobster or two. I roamed the rooftops of the city for hours. It seemed as if the mob didn't exist. Then I came across a Diner named Luigi's, apparently Mr. Luigi had forgotten to pay Black Mask his rent this month. So Black Mask sent three cars full of mobsters after him. It made me sick to my stomach to see those men coming to torture and kill this innocent, frightened old man. My rage took control and I fired an arrow through the heart of the first man. Gunshots roared through the sky. I looked and counted nine men including their deceased friend. I screamed "Time for all you sorry son of bitches to go to hell"! With that I launched my spear at one man. It found its mark and went clean through his sternum he screamed in pain as he bled to death. The spear was still holding his lifeless corpse in the standing position. Two down seven more to kill; I fired my bow through three other men's hearts. Now that there was only four men left it was time for some fun. Drawing my tomahawks from my belt I leaped down and sunk one into a mobster's forehead. Only three left and they were running away! I threw my buck knife into the back of one man's throat. Quickly I threw my tomahawk into the back of the other man's head, and fired an arrow into the calf of the last man. He would be my witness. He had to suffer. 


End file.
